Teens from and in Space
by Stone-Man85
Summary: On a Journey to learn the Secrets of Humanity's origins, ten earthling teen, and twenty alien teens, must work together to survive and navigate galaxies unknown to them, and fight an ancient threat. As well as seek something more valuable: The Way Home and Its Survival.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mass Effect Trilogy, it is the sole property of Bioware video games. Original characters/species are of my own design.**

* * *

**Mass Effect: Lost in Space**

* * *

**Earth**

**4.6 Billion Years Ago**

**Lepton Epoch**

The period in the evolution of the early universe, in which the leptons dominated the mass of the universe, was what was known as the Lepton Epoch. It started roughly one second after the Big Bang, after the majority of hadrons and anti-hadrons annihilated each other at the end of the hadron epoch. During the lepton epoch, the temperature of the universe was still high enough to create lepton/anti-lepton pairs, so leptons and anti-leptons were in thermal equilibrium. Approximately ten seconds after the Big Bang the temperature of the universe had fallen to the point where lepton/anti-lepton pairs were no longer created. Most leptons and anti-leptons were then eliminated in annihilation reactions, leaving a small residue of leptons. The mass of the universe was then dominated by photons as it entered the following photon epoch.

The earth was young and fresh, green and untainted by any signs of intelligent life. However, that wasn't foreseen, as life walked among the surface for the first time… to begin it on Earth.

* * *

**Pangaea**

**Location: Sector soon to be named Africa**

Pangaea was a supercontinent that existed during the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras, forming about 300 million years ago and beginning to rift around 200 million years ago, before the component continents were separated into their current configurations. The single global ocean which surrounded Pangaea wass accordingly named Panthalassa. But the true mystery was what started on the small but large section of Pangaea, that would later be called Africa.

Atop the cliffs, underneath the deeply cloudy skies of the still young planet, a rugged land of rocks lay underneath it. A massive lake nestled in the center of it, along with a streaming and roaring waterfall, leading to an even bigger water source. And just standing on a cliff, safely standing to admire the waterfall's beauty, stood a man. The man was seven feet tall, weighing 330lbs, but didn't look overweight, and covered in a dark cloak. Just before anything could be done, a giant shadow loomed over him for a moment, and flew over to the other side. The figure looked up for a moment, his deep dark 'dead-seeming' eyes looked upward to see the shadow's origin. The object was a giant flying ship, saucer-shaped and darkened metal, and merging with the clouds as it disappeared into the skies, never to be seen again.

Once it was gone, the being began to work to do whatever it was on the young and infantile planet. It reached into its cloak and knelt down, placing a metallic bowl container on the ground before him. It then twisted open a lid on top, and placed it to the side, and revealed a small cup inside, with a lid atop. But as air came into contact with the environment, it began to liquifiy into a black liquid of sorts. The being saw this chain reaction and knew it was time, as he undid his robe, allowing it to drop on the ground. His body was now shown, as he appeared to be… human. His body was muscled and hairless, with chalk-white skin; this being truly resembled a human, but in honesty wasn't a human.

Once the liquid settled into the cup, the being took it and stood up, and without hesitation, he took a massive gulp, drinking the substance. He breathed in relief, after consuming the concoction without hesitation nor stopping to take a breath. He stared at the world around him, almost taking it in one last time.

And then it happened.

He jolted a moment, coughing or choking from something. He continued to cough violently, enough to let go of the cup, as it dropped off the ledge, and off the rocks into the water. As he coughed, black cracks and spots appeared on his body, breaking down, even to the cellular levels. Its DNA breaking down and disintegrating, killing the very core and blueprint of this being. He finally roared out in pain, as slowly but surely, this creature was being rotted alive. As the screams were becoming more gargled. Its left leg lost most of the integrity, falling apart at the knee as it snapped in two. This caused him to fall down, and tumble to the side, and fell down into the waterfall. Once it was in the water, the being's body broke down even farther, disintegrating into the water.

But life didn't die with the strange one.

The alien's remains floated into the water, in a microscopic level. His DNA, though broken down, began to trigger a biogenetic reaction. The Broken DNA then began to recombine, eliminating the regular DNA chain and becoming a whole brand new one, as if it was reborn by the world's essence itself. The chain began to evolve a new form of single-celled organism, which became many, and later evolved into multicellular organisms. This turn of events brought about seeding Earth with the building blocks of life.

For whatever or why ever this began or started, it brought about the birth of life on Earth as known only to the beings that brought it upon this world. But it would not be the last that they would be heard of. And as one would say, Big Things had Small Beginnings.

And this small beginning would start something very big.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Seeking the Origins; Journey of the Prometheus**

* * *

**Yes, I know this sounds a whole lot like the beginning of Prometheus, but this will make more sense as the story goes on.**


End file.
